


Cheater

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen, Gen Fic, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never play cards with an alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

_Note to self, _the Flame Alchemist thought as he surveyed the little brown stacks on the portable travel-table. _If in future you end up on another train journey with Fullmetal, do not agree to play cards with him. _

They were not, of course, playing for actual money. Roy had learned from the experience of his subordinates, who were now trying desperately to scrape up a stake so that they could make an attempt to win back their pay-checks, and craftily suggested using a bag of Ed's favourite chocolates instead. In retrospect, that had been a mistake. The little blond now seemed even more determined to win.

"C'mon Colonel," the pint-sized card shark said impatiently. "Time to show me what you've got."

Roy bit back on a retort that would've been highly inappropriate and duly showed his cards. "Full House."

"Hah! Royal Flush," Ed declared triumphantly as he displayed his own hand. But as he leaned forward to collect his winnings, the train jolted suddenly and a small silver contraption flew out of Ed's sleeve.

"What-" Roy began in surprise.

"Gotta-go-use-the-jacks," Ed babbled and by the time Roy got a close look at the odd little device, Fullmetal had already disappeared out the compartment door at a dead run. The other men in the car however, had realised what it was immediately.

"That little cheater!" Havoc roared. "After him!"

Roy sighed and leaned back in his seat as his staff chased after the little alchemist. "Guess the chocolate is mine then."


End file.
